1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates in general to a methodology for designing high speed receivers. More particularly, the present subject matter relates to verifying the bit-error rate of a receiver design at various stages of the design process.
2. Background Information
A high speed serial data link is generally required to meet a customer-specified bit-error-rate (“BER”). Usually, the BER of a receiver is tested and verified after the receiver has been designed and constructed. Having to re-work the design if the BER proves to be inadequate can be timely and costly. No direct method is known to exist to verify the BER of a receiver design at various stages of the design process.